


The Monument

by Am17 (am17usb)



Category: Stargate - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/am17usb/pseuds/Am17
Kudos: 1





	The Monument

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Das Denkmal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577459) by [Am17 (am17usb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/am17usb/pseuds/Am17). 



It was a rainy day; the sky was deep grey and there was no improvement in sight. She went to Peterson Air Force Base like every year that day. She was often here, but not where she was now going.  
Her feet carried her into the public area of the base towards a group of trees. There were old and above all beautiful trees that were slowly losing their leaves.  
Between the trees stood a black marble wall a good two meters high and twenty meters long. She walked slowly towards the wall. The way was lined with the red, yellow and brown leaves of the surrounding trees.  
The closer she got to the wall, the better she could look at it. There was something written on the wall. Lots of little words and numbers, all in white.  
She knew what was there.

Names.

There were the names of those who had died. She was standing exactly in front of the wall and looked at it. She ran her fingers over the names.  
Sergeant Markus Markham (A: 2005), Doctor Peter Grodin (A: 2005), Doctor Carson Beckett (A: 2007), Captain Alicia Vega (A: 2008), Major Charles Kawalsky (SGC: 1997), Colonel Lionel Pendergast (SGC: 2006)

Familiar names also stood there.  
Lieutenant General George Hammond (SGC: 2009), Lieutenant General Johnathan O'Neill (SGC: 2028) or Brigadier General Samantha Carter (SGC: 2028).

All these names made her eyes water. Names of men and women who all died to protect their planet.  
One name caused a lot of pain to her, her mother's name: Major Janet Fraiser (SGC: 2004).  
She looked at the name for a long time. After what felt like hours, someone spoke to her.

"Hello, my name is Laura Donovan. Could I ask you a few questions about this monument? "  
With a look that was dripping with disgust, she looked at the reporter and her camera man. Reporters from around the world had been trying to figure out the secret of the monument for over twenty years.  
"Can't you just leave the dead alone?" She asked.  
"The world has a right to know where and why these people died," said Miss Donovan.  
"Sometime." She just replied.

`At some point the world will find out who all these names were and what they died for. I will never forget you! ´  
The woman left with these thoughts; the guards said their goodbye.  
"Goodbye Major Fraiser."

THE END


End file.
